1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus, a control method of an imaging apparatus, and a non-transitory storage medium storing a control program of an imaging apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 54-130121 discloses an imaging apparatus capable of partly adjusting the light amount and colors in a taken image without the replacement of filters owing to a filter unit having a special structure. According to Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 54-130121, a flat neutral-density (ND) half filter is slid or rotated to partly adjust the light amount and colors in the taken image.